La Obstinación de un Niño
by Capitana Momo
Summary: No era justo que la persona que quisiera fuera mayor que él y tuviera que aguantarse hasta ser más grande para poder estar con ella. Levi haría lo que fuera para que Eren lo esperara el tiempo suficiente y ser su esposa, aunque eso significara ahuyentar a todo el mundo y hacer promesas selladas con besos / One-Shot, Ereri AU, OOC, Shota, mucho Fluff por todas partes.
**_Fanfic que participa del evento "El Uke Más Fuerte de la Humanidad" de la página Rivaille Uke_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER:_** _Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Satanás. Es decir, a Hajime Isayama. Si por mi fuera, la historia tendría más muertes, yaoi y yuri (?)_

 ** _ADVERTENCIAS:_** _AU, OOC, Shota, mucho Fluff por todas partes._

* * *

Eren entró al edificio con expresión cansada, pensando en que había sido un día agotador al tener que cuidar a tantos niños él solo luego de que Armin llamara para avisarle que enfermó y no podría ir a ayudarlo. Se las había tenido que arreglar, a sus cortos veinte años, como fuera para no generar un desastre con treinta niños metidos en un salón de clases, y todas las demás profesoras habían estado ocupadas con sus respectivos cursos.

Se fijó entonces en el niño que estaba sentado en recepción, con los brazos cruzados y aspecto molesto.

—¿Levi? —el niño levantó su rostro y miró al profesor. Eren suspiró—. Tu mamá viene atrasada, ¿cierto?

El chico, que estaba en el curso de Eren, solo desvió los ojos y asintió silenciosamente. Era pequeño, delgado y pálido, fácil de tomar en brazos para hacerle mimos, aunque se corría el riesgo de salir con un ojo morado de esa situación. Tenía unos bonitos ojos grises, rasgados y fríos la mayor parte del tiempo; una nariz pequeña y fina; unos labios que casi siempre iban fruncidos en una mueca; y el cabello negro, rapado por debajo, en un extraño corte que, sorprendentemente, le quedaba bien.

—Quizás ni viene atrasada, quizás solo se olvidó de mí —soltó de repente el muchacho bajando de su asiento y caminando a la salida.

Eren podía estar muy cansado, pero eso no significaba que iba a dejar que el menor saliera solo. No cuando tenía seis años.

—No seas así Levi, sabes que tu mamá se esfuerza demasiado para que estés bien —reprendió el profesor a su lado. El niño no contestó—. Hoy estuviste raro en todo el día, ¿pasó algo? Parecías odiar más al mundo de lo normal.

El azabache frunció más el ceño y pateó una piedra que fue a parar a los arbustos, asustando a un gato callejero que vagaba por allí.

—Me ignoraste todo el día —murmuró Levi de mala gana, sin mirarlo y volviendo a cruzarse de brazos.

—Aaaaaah… —Eren dobló sus rodillas hasta estar a la altura del menor—. ¿Estás enojado conmigo? Armin no vino, entonces…

—Ni siquiera me arropaste para la siesta —le interrumpió Levi dándole la espalda.

Eren hizo un puchero, para luego sonreír ampliamente y tomar al azabache por la cintura, elevándolo con facilidad.

—No me odies, Levi —lloriqueó con falsedad apretándolo contra su cuerpo—. No podría soportar que me odiaras. Perdón, perdón. Mañana pasaré todo el día contigo, pero no me odies.

El muchacho se dejó abrazar por el mayor, aunque con cualquier otra persona habría comenzado a golpear a diestra y siniestra si lo llegaban a tomar en brazos. Pero le gustaba cuando Eren lo abrazaba y le sonreía. Solo a él.

—No podría odiarte nunca, Eren —Levi lo abrazó por el cuello y lo miró—, porque me gustas mucho.

El profesor sintió una oleada de ternura y lo estrechó más en sus brazos, esbozando una sonrisa más grande que antes.

—Tú igual me gustas mucho, Levi.

Los ojos del azabache brillaron.

—¿De verdad? —Eren asintió, riendo—. Entonces si los dos nos gustamos, cuando sea grande, seré tu esposa.

Eren lo miró confundido.

—¿Espo-?

Pero no pudo terminar su pregunta: de pronto, Levi lo estaba besando. Aunque no sabía si llamar beso a aquello; Levi solo juntó ambos labios y presionó, tomándolo de las mejillas. Eren simplemente se quedó quieto, atónito por la acción.

Entonces, Levi se separó con expresión satisfecha y se aferró más a su profesor. Eren solo parpadeó.

—¿Levi, por qué-?

Otra vez, no pudo terminar de hablar porque una mujer de cabello negro, pálida y hermosa apareció en la esquina, jadeando y dándose aire con una mano. Iba vestida con un traje de oficina.

—¡Lo siento, Levi, no quise llegar…! ¿Levi? —la mujer observó a su hijo, que le dirigió una mirada aburrida y apretó su agarre con el profesor—. ¡Profesor Eren, gracias por cuidar a Levi! Vamos, mi amor.

El mayor pareció reaccionar entonces: quiso alejar al azabache, pero éste se negó a soltarse.

—Venga, Levi, tu mamá llegó —masculló Eren todavía atónito por la reacción anterior.

—Soy tu futura esposa y una esposa debe estar con su esposo —reclamó Levi pataleando en el aire cuando Eren logró separarlo.

—Levi, ¿de qué estás hablando? —preguntó Kuchel confundida.

—¡De nada, de nada! —Levi lo miró enojado y le dio un abrazo rápido—. Vamos Levi, se obediente con tu madre o no te querré como esposa.

Escuchó resoplar al niño, pero a regañadientes dejó que Eren lo dejara en el suelo. Luego, con el ceño fruncido, fue donde su mamá y le dio la mano, quien lucía aliviada por el comportamiento de su hijo.

—¡Muchas gracias profesor Eren! —dijo Kuchel antes de girarse y arrastrar a su hijo.

Levi lo miró y agitó la mano, guiñándole un ojo. Eren no sabía cómo, pero sintió que se había metido en un gran problema.

* * *

Levi no se consideraba a sí mismo como un niño temperamental, como Hanji, que parecía tener siempre azúcar en su organismo por lo hiperactiva y chillona que era. Sin embargo, en ese momento, no pudo evitar patear esa piedra que le rozó el cabello al cejotas de Smith y haber deseado que le diera entremedio de las cejas. Pero no tenía que desquitarse con el rubio por lo que le pasaba.

Estaban jugando en el parque, al cuidado de los dos profesores, y todos los niños corrían o iban a los juegos del lugar. El azabache solo estaba de pie, con las manos en los bolsillos, pateando piedras a diestra y siniestra con rabia.

Eren lo había estado ignorando y evitando desde que le dio un beso, ocurrido hacia una semana. El mayor había alegado que tenía que dedicarle el mismo tiempo a todos los niños, pero eso no evitaba que Levi se pusiera terriblemente celoso, más aun al ver que había dejado de arroparlo para la siesta o acercarse a jugar con él por estar con otros de sus compañeros. Como la linda Petra o la dulce Nanaba. Estaba a dos segundos de ir donde ellas y tirarles el cabello o empujarlas a _ccidentalmente_ por algunas escaleras.

Levantó el rostro, encontrándose a las dos chicas jugando entre ellas y con Armin, que vigilaba que no se columpiaran muy fuerte. Auruo, Erd y Gunther jugaban en la arena, mientras que Erwin y Hanji se tiraban por el resbalín. Eren no estaba con ellos.

Se giró y contempló la escena en silencio, con ojos calculadores.

El castaño estaba conversando con una linda muchacha del mismo porte de él, con cabello negro, que le llegaba hasta los hombros, ojos grises y rasgados, pálida y bonita, con un trasero y pechos remarcables. _Demasiado_ bonita. La chica estaba, además, muy cerca de Eren, y el profesor la veía con cariño.

Levi iba a matar a alguien. A alguien que tocó a Eren en el hombro y se recostó contra él, con una actitud sugerente.

Nadie tocaba a su esposo sin su permiso. Menos una mujer tan guapa como ella.

Fue donde Hanji, que ahora jugaba en el cajón de arena.

—Cuatro ojos.

La niña levantó la vista y sonrió ampliamente.

—¡Enano! ¿Quieres jugar?

—Tsk —el azabache la miró fijamente—. Tírame arena a los ojos.

Hanji lo observó con sorpresa.

—¿Quéeeeeeeee? ¿Te volviste loco? Creo que el olor a cloro te está haciendo mal —la castaña extendió la mano para tocarle la frente, pero el niño solo la manoteó.

—No estoy loco ni bromeo —miró de reojo a Eren y la mujer estaba cada vez más cerca—. ¡Anda, hazlo o esconderé tus gafas cuando tomes la siesta!

Hanji solo rodó los ojos, pero tomó un puñado de arena.

—Si me acusas —declaró con voz sombría—, botaré tus productos de limpieza en el inodoro.

Levi solo asintió, con expresión desafiante, y Hanji le lanzó la arena directo a la cara.

De pronto se encontró corriendo, con los ojos ardiendo casi cerrados, chillando y yendo directamente a donde estaba Eren. Y, para hacerlo más dramático, chocó contra las piernas de esa mujerzuela que estaba tan cerca de su hombre, y cayó con el trasero, sin dejar de gritar.

—¡Levi! ¡Dios, ¿estás bien?! —preguntó Eren llenó de preocupación, tomándolo en brazos.

—¡Mis ojos, mis ojos! —lloriqueó Levi. Mierda, le había dolido como los mil demonios. Hanji no se había medido con la arena lanzada—. ¡Estaba jugando y me caí! ¡Eren, me duele!

—Tranquilo, tranquilo, estoy aquí —el mayor lo llevó a una banca, ahora ignorando por completo a la mujer. Se sentó y lo sentó en sus piernas—. Quédate tranquilo, confía en mí.

Asintió en silencio, dejando que el profesor le sacara con cuidado los rastros de arena de la cara y los ojos, suave y tiernamente, abriendo sus párpados y soplando con suavidad.

—Toma, utiliza mi pañuelo y agua —habló una voz femenina. Quiso responderle que se metiera su pañuelo por donde mejor le cupiera, pero eso no sonaría muy bien. Además, Eren podía enojarse.

—Gracias, Mikasa —contestó Eren.

 _¿Mikasa? ¿Qué clase de estúpido nombre es ese?_ , pensó Levi, sintiendo una tela húmeda limpiando su rostro.

—Abre los ojos, Levi —hizo caso, encontrándose con el rostro cercano de Eren. Sintió inmediatamente sus mejillas calientes—. ¿No te duelen? —Levi negó con la cabeza, tratando de poner una expresión triste—. Bien, vamos a seguir jugando.

Eren lo tomó en brazos y de forma rápida rodeó su cuello, apegando su mejilla al pecho del mayor.

—Gracias, Eren —murmuró.

—Ah, no fue nada —Eren le pellizcó la mejilla—. Hablamos otro día, Mikasa. Nos vemos.

—Bueno —Levi miró por sobre el hombro de Eren hacia la chica, que los contemplaba con fastidio—. Adiós Eren. Adiós Levi.

Levi sonrió con triunfo, y aprovechando que el castaño no lo miraba, le mostró a la pelinegra el dedo corazón para luego sacarle la lengua ante su atónita mirada.

Nadie, definitivamente nadie, iba a tocar a Eren.

* * *

A Levi le habría gustado tener seis años para siempre. Así, podría pasar todos los días junto a Eren.

Pero no, tenía que crecer. Y lo peor es que crecía en edad, pero no en centímetros. Hanji se encargaba de remarcarle eso cada maldito día.

Ni siquiera podía ver a Eren todos los días, ya que el jardín infantil no quedaba camino a su casa al salir del colegio. Cuando tenía tiempo –y sabía que su mamá llegaría tarde– pasaba por allí para saludar y conversar un momento con el castaño.

Bueno, eso hasta que un día vio a lo lejos, cuando iba a verlo, al castaño salir del edificio riendo con un chico de cabello bicolor y cara de caballo. No le habría preocupado especialmente, si no fuera porque Eren le sonrió, dando vueltas los ojos, y le dio un beso.

Levi podía escuchar a su corazón romperse al contemplar esa escena.

Confundido y aturdido, se giró para irse a su casa.

Sabía que a Eren le gustaban los hombres, el chico se lo había comentado cuando le preguntó si tenía novia. Pero que tuviera un novio…

Levi no se había planteado que pudiera tener un novio que no fuera él.

Sabía que tenía que crecer para poder estar con Eren, porque así, pequeño, no lo iba a mirar como su pareja. Sin embargo…

Eren le había dicho que sería su esposo.

¿Entonces por qué estaba besuqueándose con ese imbécil cara de caballo?

Pasaron dos semanas desde aquello. No había vuelto a ver a Eren, no se atrevía a ir por temor a verlo otra vez con ese cara de equino. Pero ahora sentía una extrema necesidad de estar con el castaño para abrazarlo y decirle lo mucho que lo quería. Para que esos brazos acogedores lo rodearan y le hicieran sentir seguro y cálido.

Iba decaído, por supuesto. Quería que el chico estuviera soltero, sin nadie que se interpusiera entre ellos. Su mamá había notado su mal humor, y le preguntó qué le pasaba, pero le gritó que no ocurría nada, que quería estar solo. No había sido su intención sonar tan brusco, sin embargo no pudo evitarlo porque tenía sentimientos encontrados.

Cuando iba llegando, notó que el chico de cabello bicolor iba saliendo. Se quedó congelado.

Eren venía detrás, con una mueca de molestia.

—¡Vete al diablo, maldito cara de caballo! —le espetó Eren lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Levi lo escuchara.

—¡Iría con tal de estar lejos de ti, bastardo suicida! —le gritó el cara de equino molesto.

—¡Mejor ándate a la mie–!

Eren se calló abruptamente al ver a Levi de pie, con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro. Su novio –o ex– soltó un resoplido y se marchó casi corriendo.

Levi podía sentir como una sensación de satisfacción se asentaba en su estómago ante la escena que contempló. Quería gritar, chillar y bailar por la felicidad. Sin necesidad de maquinar un exagerado y diabólico plan había conseguido que Eren estuviera soltero, así que desechó la idea de conseguir a un sicario que acabara con el cara de caballo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Levi? —le preguntó Eren cautelosamente.

El azabache volvió a la realidad y frunció el ceño.

—Venir a verte, idiota —le contestó irritado—. ¿Sigues con los mocosos?

Eren sonrió de medio lado.

—Tú igual fuiste uno de esos mocosos —replicó Eren tendiéndole la mano. Levi la recibió gustoso—. Ya no queda casi nadie, estaba arreglando mis cosas para irme cuando… —soltó un resoplido—, bueno, eso no importa —el castaño lo arrastró hacia el salón de profesores, donde no había nadie.

—¿Es tu novio?

Directo y sin rodeos. No quería darle más vueltas al asunto.

—¿Ah? ¿Jean? —Eren rodó los ojos—. Lo intentamos, pero simplemente no se pudo. Es demasiado celoso.

Levi se subió a una silla mientras el mayor recogía sus cosas para guardarlas en un bolso.

—¿Celoso?

Eren hizo una mueca.

—No es muy fan de los niños —explicó el castaño—. Además, le caías mal.

El menor se esforzó en no sonreír y tirarse sobre Eren para darle un abrazo.

—¿Y por qué yo? No lo conocía.

Eren le revolvió el cabello con cariño mientras se ponía el abrigo.

—Le hablaba mucho de ti —contestó tranquilamente Eren, sin saber qué provocaba en Levi—. Eras mi niño favorito. Aun lo eres —y luego, le sonrió.

El azabache sentía como su corazón latía más y más rápido, mientras sus mejillas adquirían un color rojizo por la vergüenza. Si antes estaba feliz, ahora estaba exultante.

—A todo esto —Eren le pellizcó la mejilla—, ¿por qué no venías a verme? Estaba preocupado. Hacía que le hablara a Jean más de ti porque no venías.

Levi trató de esconder su sonrisa para no verse satisfecho por la manera en que el mayor lo trataba e hizo un puchero, esforzándose en lucir apenado.

—Te vi con Jean un día —murmuró—, y creí que ya no querías que fuera tu esposa.

Eren lo miró con sorpresa y luego sonrió con suavidad. Ante la atónita mirada de Levi, lo tomó en brazos para salir del salón. Levi se dejó, e incluso recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho del castaño, aliviado de que todavía lo quisiera.

—Sigues con esa idea, ¿eh? Creí que yo era obstinado, pero al parecer los niños lo son más —dijo Eren mientras salían del jardín infantil.

Levi lo miró, levantando la cabeza. El castaño lo observaba con ternura.

—¿Ya no te quieres casar conmigo? —le preguntó.

Eren siguió caminando, llevándolo a su casa, sin dejar de tomarlo en sus brazos. Levi comenzó a pensar que ese era su lugar favorito en el mundo, ahí, entre los brazos del mayor. Lo hacían sentir protegido y amado.

—Somos dos hombres, Levi, no puedes ser mi esposa —señaló Eren mientras caminaba.

—No me importa, me comportaré como una mujer para que pueda serlo —contestó sin vergüenza el azabache.

El mayor solo soltó una pequeña risa.

—Pero eres pequeño. ¿Cuánto te llevo? ¿Catorce años? Y cuando llegues a los dieciocho, yo ya seré un hombre de treinta años. Demasiado viejo, ¿no te parece?

Con una pequeña sonrisa, el niño se acurrucó como pudo entre los brazos de Eren, sintiendo su corazón retumbar.

—No me importa que seas viejo si me quieres.

El castaño se quedó unos segundos en silencio, aunque seguía caminando con relajación.

—Ya sé —dijo Eren—, anda a buscarme cuando termines la secundaria. Si sales como el mejor de la clase, te irás a vivir conmigo y nos casaremos. Te dejaré organizar la boda si quieres.

Como pudo, el azabache se enderezó en los brazos del castaño y lo miró con ilusión.

—¿Lo juras? Pero, ¿no podré verte antes de eso? —Levi hizo otro puchero, aunque sus mejillas estaban coloradas.

—No, si podrás ir a verme, pero no mencionarás la boda. Así que cuando te gradúes, debes ir a buscarme, enseñarme tu boletín de notas, y te llevaré a cenar para felicitarte por ser el mejor de la clase —Eren le besó la mejilla mientras llegaban a la casa del menor—. En esa cena, te propondré ser mi esposa.

Levi, por primera vez siendo _realmente_ feliz en su corta vida, abrazó a Eren para luego separarse unos centímetros y darle un beso en los labios.

El castaño se quedó congelado un momento, atónito por la sorpresa, pero después, dudando un poco, le devolvió el beso con suavidad. Levi estaba a punto de explotar de la emoción.

Al separarse, Eren lo dejó en el suelo.

—Nuestro secreto, ¿te parece? —le guiñó un ojo, revolviéndole el cabello, y se enderezó—. Nos vemos, Levi.

—Nos vemos, Eren.

El chico, al entrar a su casa, se propuso tres objetivos en la mente desde ahora en adelante: el primero, llegar a ser más alto que Eren. El segundo, tener el mejor promedio en los próximos siete años de estudio. Y el tercero, ser la mejor esposa del mundo para Eren.

* * *

El día era caluroso, con poco aire corriendo, y todo el mundo se estaba asando mientras el director de la secundaria decía su discurso ante los estudiantes y sus padres.

—El primer reconocimiento a entregar es para el mejor estudiante de toda la generación, quien salió con un promedio perfecto durante los tres años de secundaria —decía Keith Shadis, tan estoico como siempre—. Levi Ackerman, pasa adelante, por favor.

El aludido rodó los ojos mientras se ponía de pie y forzaba una expresión _más_ amable a la que ponía normalmente para no lucir hastiado y horneado por el sol. Podía sentir su espalda con un poco de sudor, por lo que trató de no fulminar con la mirada al director por tener la maravillosa idea de hacer la graduación al aire libre mientras subía a la tarima, los chicos del periódico escolar sacando fotografías cuando recibió el certificado con una pequeña caja envuelta en papel de regalo que, con toda probabilidad, contendría un maravilloso bolígrafo de la secundaria de recuerdo.

Disimuladamente, miró hacia el público, notando a su mamá aplaudiendo de pie, emocionada, y a su lado a Kenny, su tío, con esa típica mueca de fastidio e irritación que siempre tenía. Quiso invitar a Eren antes que a su tío amargado, pero sabía, sin necesidad de preguntárselo, que su mamá se negaría aludiendo a que no era _tan_ cercano al educador de párvulos como para invitarlo.

Por supuesto, todavía no le había dicho que era prácticamente el prometido de Eren. Su mamá no necesitaba saberlo hasta que fuera oficial.

Miró su informe de notas mientras volvía a su puesto con una mirada satisfecha, sin estar molesto de que Eren no haya ido a pesar de habérselo mencionado. El castaño tenía que trabajar ese día, y cuando lo fue a ver esa mañana, le comentó que Armin había faltado por lo que estaba solo al cuidado de treinta mocosos. Como el día en que decidió ser su esposa. Debía ser un claro presagio.

No importaba, de todas formas, Eren le dijo que si quería podía pasarse por su casa cuando tuviera tiempo para darle un regalo y las felicitaciones por su graduación.

Levi quería que toda esa parafernalia terminara pronto para ir a la cena familiar en su casa y luego ir al hogar de su futuro marido.

Una hora después, la ceremonia dio por finalizada y Levi pudo sacarse esa túnica asquerosa para caminar hacia su mamá y tío. Hanji le iba reventando el oído al lado gracias a su risa escandalosa y Erwin iba conversando algo sobre ir a cenar los dos juntos al día siguiente. El azabache le dijo, tan amablemente como siempre, que no estaba interesado en ir a comer con él para luego despedirse e ir donde su mamá que lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que casi lo hizo morir por falta de aire. Kenny le dio una palmada en la espalda, gruñendo unas felicitaciones forzadas que de seguro su mamá le obligó a dar, y luego fueron a su casa donde el resto de familiares lo estaban esperando, incluyendo a su molestosa prima Isabel que se dedicó a fastidiarlo frente a todos al notarlo deseoso de que sus familiares se fueran.

Cerca de las once de la noche, para su molestia, ya casi todos se habían ido. Le dijo a su mamá que saldría a dar una vuelta y, afortunadamente, ella estaba demasiado distraída como para ordenarle una hora de llegada. Apenas salió de su casa, comenzó a correr en dirección al apartamento de Eren para no perder tiempo: estaba más que ansioso por verlo, porque ahora que se había licenciado de su último año de preparatoria y era mayor de edad, ya no habría impedimentos para estar con el castaño.

Tocó la puerta del apartamento sin esperar un segundo; lo conocía gracias a que había ayudado al castaño a transportar unos materiales luego del final de las clases.

Unos segundos después la puerta se abrió, encontrándose cara a cara con esos hermosos ojos dorados.

—¡Levi! —Eren lo miró con sorpresa—. Pensé que ya no vendrías. Son casi las doce de la noc–

No lo dejó terminar, no pudo: lo empujó al interior y antes de que el mayor pudiera reaccionar, lo besó con fuerza, pasando sus brazos por el cuello del castaño. De los tres objetivos que se propuso, solo pudo cumplir dos: tener el mejor promedio y ser la mejor esposa para Eren, porque lo de ser más alto… bueno, tuvo que aceptar a regañadientes que aquello ya no se podría cumplir.

Pero no le importaba, no era un impedimento para estar con el castaño.

Eren le chupó el labio inferior, haciéndolo jadear, y el mayor se tambaleó cayendo al suelo, con Levi sobre él. El azabache se separó unos centímetros cuando respirar se hizo necesario, la saliva uniendo ambas bocas.

—Mañana iremos a cenar, ¿cierto? —susurró Levi, dándole un pequeño beso.

—¿Mmm? —Eren parecía confundido y aturdido—. Levi, ¿qué fue eso?

El aludido frunció el ceño, entornando sus ojos en dirección al mayor.

—Un beso, ¿no es obvio? —quiso volver a besarlo, pero Eren le detuvo sosteniéndolo de las mejillas—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Estás borracho? —Eren también le frunció el ceño.

Levi le miró incrédulo, y luego buscó en su camisa el papel que lo nombraba como el mejor de la clase en los tres años de secundaria, mostrándoselo al mayor.

—Acá está lo prometido, mocoso —Levi le había puesto ese apodo luego de notar lo infantil que podía llegar a ser el castaño para su edad—, fui el mejor de la clase, así que no debes preocuparte de que no cumplí mi prom–

—¿Promesa? —por unos segundos, Eren pareció perdido para luego palidecer—. Ah. Oh —tragó saliva, respirando aceleradamente—. La promesa. Por supuesto. Tenías diez años, ¿no, Levi?

Levi lo observó sin saber por qué actuaba con tanto nerviosismo, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Dijiste que me llevarías a cenar y me pedirías matrimonio —corroboró Levi, ruborizándose.

—Pensé… —Eren parecía lejano mientras le acariciaba la mejilla—, pensé que no te lo tomarías en serio. Pensé que cuando fueras más grande, te lo tomarías como una broma. Que te darías cuenta de que solo fue un _crush_.

El menor se enderezó bruscamente, tratando de no poner una expresión herida ni comenzar a golpear al castaño hasta que dijera que solo le estaba tomando el pelo.

—¿Me estás diciendo que me mentiste? —lo miró furioso, enfocando su tristeza en el sentimiento de ira para no romper a llorar, golpeando su pecho—. Me lo prometiste, maldito mocoso, me juraste que–

—Sé lo que juré, Levi —lo volvió a observar y, con suavidad, le sonrió para luego acariciarle la nuca—. Pero soy mayor que tú.

—No me importa.

—Son catorce años.

—Me da lo mismo.

—Podríamos tener problemas.

—A la mierda la ONU.

Eren comenzó a reír, abrazando a Levi y dejando que el azabache se recostara en su pecho, solo sus respiraciones oyéndose en el pasillo de entrada.

—Esperaste bastante para este momento, ¿no, Levi? —le susurró Eren luego de unos segundos.

—Doce malditos años, mocoso de mierda —cerró sus ojos, dejándose llevar por la tranquilidad del momento—. Desde el momento en que me enamoré de ti quise estar contigo —admitió desviando los ojos, avergonzado y nervioso.

—Que quisiste ser mi esposa —se burló Eren, recibiendo un suave golpe de un azabache ruborizado—. Debo admitir que deseaba que no olvidaras tu promesa —Levi recibió un beso en la coronilla y se aferró más al abrazo que recibía—, pero eras tan pequeño —el castaño soltó una tos que ocultaba una risa—; pequeño de edad, porque de porte…

Levi se separó unos centímetros, con una mueca de irritación, y ahora Eren recibió un golpe más fuerte en el estómago.

—Eres hombre muerto —le dijo seriamente.

—No, no, ¡noooooooooooooooo! —Eren puso una expresión de horror antes de que Levi le comenzara a besar el cuello haciendo que se tensara y soltara un jadeo—. ¡Leeeeeeeeeeeeevi!

El menor quería escuchar su nombre pronunciado de esa manera más veces, así que le mordió el cuello con suavidad, logrando que Eren arqueara su espalda.

—Mío —susurró alejándose unos centímetros.

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, Levi se vio en el suelo, con Eren encima que jadeaba sonoramente, sus ojos dorados reluciendo con deseo y lujuria. El azabache tragó saliva: había provocado a Eren y ahora tendría que pagar las consecuencias. Unas placenteras y excitantes consecuencias, por cierto.

—Levi —ronroneó Eren contra su cuello, poniéndole la piel de gallina—, dime, ¿eres virgen?

El aludido cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, sintiendo toda su sangre acumulándose en la cara, y entreabrió dos dedos para mirar la sonrisa lasciva del castaño. Podía sentir de pronto sus pantalones _demasiado_ apretados.

—M-me estaba reservando p-para ti —tartamudeó en un gruñido que trataba de sonar duro pero solo logrando que saliera agudo y nervioso.

—Oooow —la expresión excitante de Eren desapareció reemplazada por un rubor, y el mayor enterró su rostro en el cuello de Levi—. Jesús, María y José, ¿acaso puedes ser más lindo? Estoy seguro de que puedo vomitar un arcoíris completo por lo que dijiste.

—¿Pero qué mierda est–?

No terminó su frase gracias a los besos que empezó a recibir de Eren enfocados en su cuello, aferrándose ahora a la playera del mayor, rodeando la cintura del castaño con sus piernas.

—Me sentía tan mal cuando te veía a los diez años y quería follarte —murmuró Eren levantando la vista.

—Mmm —Levi trató de volver a poner una expresión de irritación, pero no sabía si lo estaba logrando al ver la sonrisa divertida de ese maldito mocoso—, podrías haberlo hecho, yo no me hubiera negado.

—No digas eso —Eren soltó una carcajada—, eras tan pequeño y lindo. Todavía lo eres —se apresuró a decir al verlo con una ceja enarcada—, pero ¿qué habría dicho tu mamá si yo–? ¡Carajo, ¿tu mamá sabe que estás aquí?! —el castaño se puso de pie rápidamente, tratando de ocultar su obvia erección y el menor lo miró desde el suelo.

—Por supuesto que sí —contestó Levi, pero notó que Eren no le había creído, y soltó un suspiro—. La llamaré y le diré que me quedaré con Hanji, ¿te pare–?

—¡No, no! —para su completo desagrado, Eren lo puso de pie tomándolo de las axilas remarcando así su porte, y le comenzó a peinar para arreglarle el cabello—. Irás a tu casa y mañana iré a cortejarte correctamente.

—No me jodas. ¿Cortejar? ¿Quién mierda utilizar esa palabra ahora? —Levi lo empujó contra la pared, su mandíbula apretada—. Esperé por esto mucho tiempo y tú también —metió su mano bajo la playera de Eren y lo vio jadear, por lo que sonrió de lado—. Vamos, Eren, sé que quieres metérmela muy fuerte por el cul–

No pudo continuar gracias al beso brusco que recibió y le obligó a ahogar un gemido sonoro.

—No te dejaré caminar mañana —gruñó Eren mandando al diablo a todo aquel que pudiera interponerse entre ellos dos.

Eren cumplió su palabra: Levi no se vio capaz de salir de su cama y, si era sincero, se aprovechó de eso para seguir _jugando_ unas horas más hasta que Kuchel derribó la puerta de su casa y le tiró la oreja por lo que le hizo a su niñito.

* * *

—Y así, Luka, es como tu padre lleno de amor a tu mami.

— _Aguuuuuuuuuuuuuu._

—Tu mamá jamás lo admitirá, pero le gusta que le dé duro contra el muro.

—¿Qué mierda le estás diciendo a Luka, maldito mocoso?

Eren, lentamente y esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa, giró su cabeza para mirar a Levi de pie ante la puerta de la cocina, con un mandil rosado que el castaño le había regalado para su cumpleaños y que decía con letras grandes y negras _La mejor esposa y mamá de la humanidad_. Había recibido un buen golpe por aquello, pero en el fondo sabía que a Levi le gustó el regalo porque lo utilizaba cuando le tocaba cocinar.

—¡Levi! Dijimos que no dirías palabras groseras frente a Luka —le regañó Eren tratando de desviar la conversación.

—No me cambies el tema, bastardo —Levi dio dos pasos estrechando los ojos—. ¿De qué le hablabas a Luka?

—Le estaba contando una historia de amor —dijo Eren al ver el ceño fruncido de su esposo.

— _Buuuuu_ —el pequeño bebé rubio y ojos castaños, adoptado hacía poco por la pareja, estaba en brazos del mayor y agitó sus brazos divertido, mirando a Levi.

—Escuché todo lo que le dijiste, mocoso —con expresión irritada, tomó en brazos a Luka suavizando inmediatamente las facciones de su rostro y el bebé lo abrazó por el cuello.

—Entonces, ¿para qué preguntas si ya sab–? ¡Auch! ¡Amor! ¡LEVI! —chilló Eren cayendo al suelo luego de recibir los golpes en su cabeza que Levi le daba con el cucharón de palo mientras Luka reía divertido—. ¡Luka, apóyame! ¡Auch! ¡Pero Levi! ¡Eso duele!

—Qué bueno —Luka volvió a reír, logrando que Levi esbozara una media sonrisa—. Mira como diviertes a tu hijo. Debería hacerlo más seguido.

—Noooooooooo, por favor, te prometo que nunca más le contaré esas historias —lloriqueó Eren todavía en el suelo—. Te recompensaré esto en la noche, pero detente.

—¡No digas esas cosas frente a Luka, mocoso! —Eren chilló al recibir otro golpe en el costado.

Eren sabía que lo que diría a continuación le traería solo la muerte, pero bueno, por algo muchos de sus amigos lo llamaban "bastardo suicida". Valdría la pena arriesgarse.

—¡Levi, para! ¿Es esto un preludio para la noche? Porque si utilizas solo ese mandil sin nada debajo, te daré tan duro como me estás dando ahora.

El rostro de Levi era todo un poema.

Por unos segundos dejó de golpear a Eren con el cucharón, mirándolo solo con incredulidad mientras un leve rubor se extendía por todas sus mejillas. Luka ladeó la cabeza chupando su mano, sin saber por qué mamá había dejado de golpear a papá.

Comenzó a reír más fuerte cuando Levi, todavía ruborizado, siguió golpeando a Eren en el costado ahora con el cucharón, unas patadas y una mirada avergonzada.

—¡Maldito mocoso de mierda! ¡¿Cómo carajos se te ocurre decir todas esas porquerías frente a Luka?! —decía Levi con cada golpe.

—¡AUCH! ¡LEEEEVI! ¡REALMENTE DUELE! ¡AUCH! —gritó Eren buscando una salida—. ¡¿Me estás golpeando más fuerte porque sabes que así seré más rudo contigo?!

Oh, mierda.

Eren no sabía por qué dijo eso. Solo lo soltó sin pensar en las consecuencias.

—Sin sexo —escupió Levi—. Sin sexo por dos semanas.

—¡¿QUÉEEEEE?! —como un resorte, Eren se puso de pie mientras Levi volvía a la cocina con Luka todavía en sus brazos—. Levi, ¡se supone que esta noche ibas a estrenar la tanga que te regalé!

—Sin sexo por un mes.

—¡NOOOOOOOOO! ¡LEVI, NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO!

Levi, cuidadosamente, dejó a Luka sobre su silla para comer antes de volver a girarse y golpear a Eren en la cabeza fuertemente otra vez con el cucharón.

—Puedo hacerlo y lo haré.

—Eres la peor esposa del mundo.

—¿Qué?

Levi se dio cuenta de que cometió un gravísimo error al ver a Eren a los ojos. Estaban húmedos, como si fuera a llorar pronto, y hacía un leve puchero mientras se frotaba un ojo con aspecto compungido. Era la típica expresión de _soy un cachorrito abandonado que quiere amor de Levi_.

Maldito mocoso.

—¿Acaso querías casarte conmigo para nunca mimarme? —rezongó Eren sin abandonar su expresión.

—Jesús, compórtate, tienes casi cincuenta años —gruñó Levi luchando para no caer ante aquellos ojos enormes, llorosos y suplicantes.

—Y ahora remarcas nuestra diferencia de edad —murmuró el castaño—, ¿te vas a buscar a un amante de tu edad?

Levi sentía que iba a matar a ese jodido mocoso en cualquier momento, su sangre hirviendo por el enojo.

—No sigas —le advirtió Levi.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para hacerte feliz, amor mío?

Ah, desgraciado mocoso hijo de su madre.

Antes de que el mayor pudiera decir una palabra más, se vio empujado contra la pared con Levi frente a él, levantando su cuchara amenazadoramente.

—Deja de decir toda esa mierda —masculló Levi—, o iré a cambiarme la tanga por algo más decente.

Eren dejó de hacer todo ese show patético y le sonrió ampliamente, sus ojos brillando por la emoción.

—¡Eres la mejor esposa del mundo, Levi! —dijo antes de abrazarlo y llenarle el rostro de besos.

Levi le dejó hacer eso. Después de todo, no todos los días era tu aniversario de bodas con un hombre que se comportaba como un mocoso. Como su mocoso que le costó atrapar por doce infantiles años.

* * *

 _No sé, quería hacer un pequeño fanfic lleno de Fluff para que no me consideraran tan cruel, por si hay gente que lee Inferno y luego leyó esto (?) Las historias de esta pareja merecen la eterna felicidad xD Okno ;_; Me salió medio malita, pero miau, me gusta escribir a un Levi menor, vergonzoso y tiernucho :3_

 _¿Reviews buenos? ¿Reviews malos? Ya saben, acepto de todo *-*_


End file.
